The Lord of the Dragon balls
by Elvish girl
Summary: Dragon ball+Il Signore degli Anelli [LotR]? Pazzia assoluta!


1 THE LORD OF THE DRAGON BALLS  
  
  
  
Premetto che questa è una storia molto stupida, che è una fusione tra Dragon Ball e Il Signore degli Anelli; se di quest'ultimo non avete né letto il libro né visto il film (pazzi!!!!) molto probabilmente non capirete tutto della storia…cmq io mi sono divertita a scriverla,anche perché ci ho messo poco….^-^ Anke se non è a livello di quelle di Kira, spero che la gradiate…miiii, chiedo perdono ma non ricordavo il nome di quella tipa che voleva scippare i pantaloni a Legato e quindi prima di darla a Kira ho dovuto controllare il nome nel Forum…eheh…può capitare! Beh, sicuramente il titolo sarà ancora + stupido della storia, ma x quello ho poca fantasia….BUONA(SPERIAMO) LETTURA!  
  
  
  
Era passato moltissimo tempo da quando Freezer girl non s'era più fatta vedere da Kira e co., ma, PER CASO, un bellissimo giorno d'estate, Kira, Thunder Kazama e AkumaC18 stavano in un bellissimo prato verde, con tanti bei fiorellini....per mettere al rogo Gohan!! Perché , da quando era mancato il supporto del membro più piccolo e più vicino a farsi rinchiudere dalla NEURO (per chi non ha capito sarei io), non 'sera più fatto molto contro quel povero ragazzo (apparte alcune cosucce da niente, tipo torture varie, strappo regolare della coda, cerette (ahii..soffro per lui),ecc..  
  
Ecco appunto le 3 ragazze che erano pronte per dare il via al loro progetto finale, tutto era pronto: benzina, fiammiferi,legna, palo, Gohan legato al palo che si dimena come un'anguilla.  
  
Kira- Bene l'ora è giunta...finalmente possiamo bruciare Gohan!Ma...dov'è Akuma?  
  
Akuma arriva di corsa con qualcosa di sospetto in mano- Scusate, ero andata a scippare i jeans a Legato (questo me lo ricordo ancora)  
  
Kira e Thunder -.........................  
  
Akuma -Beh? Lo facciamo questo rogo o no????  
  
Kira- Certo che sì! Il condannato ha qualche ultimo desiderio?  
  
Gohan- Mhffmmhhhh!!!!Fhmmhhff!  
  
Kira- Uhmmm....mi pare proprio di no....allora procediamo!3,2,1..(apparte che il conto alla rovescia non centra un cavolo però mi serviva) BUM! Ed ecco che in quel preciso istante(che sfiga, eh?) una macchina si posa al suolo(dopo aver fatto qualche manovra a mo' di ubriaco), ed indovinate chi c'è a bordo? Ma sì, è proprio Freezer girl!!! Seguono saluti, abbracci, e roba del genere tipo "da quanto tempo" che non ho voglia di elencare...  
  
Freezer girl- Scusate per l'atterraggio, ma ho appena preso la patente e non sono ancora abituata..  
  
Kira- Mi era sembrato di notarlo....ora però hai interrotto la cerimonia del rogo di Gohan!  
  
Freezer girl- Davvero?? Beh, sarò lieta di concluderla io!  
  
Afferra il fiammifero e lo butta sul rogo, e in men che non si dica di Gohan non resta nulla...  
  
Freezer girl- BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kira, Thunder e Akuma -??????????????????????????'  
  
Freezer girl- Scusate, è da tanto che sognavo di farlo....che si fa ora?  
  
Kira- Direi di proporre agli altri una rimpatriata, che te ne pare?(Ecco ,facciamo finta che io conosca tutta la banda di DB, altrimenti si fa notte...)  
  
Così il giorno dopo si ritrovano tutti...dove????? Ma è ovvio!! Al Palazzo del Supremo!!!!  
  
C'erano proprio tutti: anzi quasi tutti, tranne Gohan (chissà come mai)……..  
  
A mezzogiorno ,tutti sono a tavola, ma Freezer girl ancora non si vede....passano 2 ore, e finalmente quella pirlozza arriva.  
  
Freezer girl- Scusate per il ritarduccio, ma avevo degli amici da prendere...  
  
Goku- URRRRRRRRRKAA!!E tu lo chiami ritarduccio?? Sono 2 ore che aspettiamo, e io ho fame!  
  
Freezer girl- Tanto per cambiare, eh?Ma guarda ci siete proprio tutti...Goku,Goten,Chichi,Bulma,Trunks, ehi! C'è pure il Carciofo!!  
  
Vegeta- Grrrrrrr.......come osi chiamarmi così?? Io sono...  
  
Freezer girl- Sì sì buona notte principino....e ci sono pure i cattivoni!!!!! Come butta, bastardi??  
  
Celle e Freezer- Male, dato che 6 arrivata tu....  
  
Freezer girl- Eheheh...sempre di buonumore voi, eh? Ma pensavo che Freezer mi accogliesse in modo più caloroso...  
  
Segue un coro di "huuuuuuuu" e fischi.......  
  
Freezer(evidentemente in imbarazzo)- Evito commenti che è meglio.....  
  
Vegeta- ALLORA INZIAMO A MANGIARE SI O NO?????????????POPO, BARILE DI LARDO, PORTA IL CIBO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Goku- DAI CHE SVENGOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chichi- 6 il solito ingordo!!! Non pensi al povero Gohan?? Chissà dov' è andato a finire e se sta bene..  
  
Kira, Thunder, Akuma e Freezer girl si lanciano uno sguardo (bastardo)- Noi crediamo di sì….  
  
Freezer girl si mette a tavola, vicino a Freezer(ovvio, altrimenti perché si chiama Freezer girl????), ma a un certo punto si alza di scatto- Oh, cavolo! Mi sono dimenticata di loro!  
  
Tutti- Loro chi????????????????  
  
Freezer girl- Scusate, torno subito!  
  
Esce di corsa e dopo un po' ritorna con una banda di 10 persone. Tutti restano sgomenti nel vedere quella gente: infatti c'erano 4 tipetti alti 1.30, 1 alto 1.50, 2 figoni, e3 abbastanza belli.  
  
Freezer girl- Ragazzi, questi sono i miei amici...  
  
Freezer- Non ci posso credere!!! Quei 4 sono addirittura più bassi di Vegeta! Questo è un evento raro...  
  
Vegeta- E ce n'è uno che è ancora più brutto di Freezer....deve essere un'allucinazione!!  
  
E qui inizia la rissa, che subito viene placata da Freezer girl che ficca subito 2 ceffoni a tutti e 2.  
  
Freezer girl- Allora, prima che voi mi faceste fare questa figura di M... volevo presentarvi i miei amici: loro 4 sono degli hobbit.  
  
Tutti- Dei che????????????????????????????????????  
  
Freezer girl- DEGLI HOBBIT!!Ecco...sono una specie di uomini...in miniatura....che sconfermano la regola della L...  
  
4 hobbit-EHI!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Freezer girl- Ihihih, dai sto scherzando...allora, lui è Frodo, lui Merry...  
  
Goku- Miiiii, Merry ma che orecchie hai????? Ora ho capito chi era la controfigura di Dumbo!!  
  
Chichi gli tira subito una padellata sulla testa- Taci!!!!!!!  
  
Freezer girl- Lui è Sam...  
  
Vegeta- Abbiamo trovato il sosia di Popo!!!  
  
Freezer girl-Stai zitto, Carcioghiotto Peperlizia!(anche se in effetti c 'ha ragione…eheheh) Bene, stavo dicendo....lui invece è Pipino...  
  
Tutti- Come si chiama?????????????????????????????  
  
Pipino- In verità il mio nome è Peregrino, ma tutti mi chiamano Pipino e...  
  
Bulma- Uao...un nome, un programma...  
  
Vegeta- DONNA!!!!!!!!!!!NON FARE LA....LA....LA PAGNOTTA!  
  
Goku- Ahhh, non parlate di cibo che mi vengono i crampi allo stomaco..  
  
Freezer girl- BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!........Poi, loro sono 3 Elfi, 1 figone e gli altri due mediocri...  
  
2 mediocri- Mediocri?????  
  
Freezer girl- Raga, non prendetevela...nessuno è perfetto...(tranne i 2 figoni)! Cmq...gli Elfi sono Elrond, Haldir (i 2 mediocri) e il mio Legolas.  
  
Indovinate chi si alza?  
  
Freezer- Tuo in che senso?  
  
Freezer girl- Ah,ehmmm,ecco.....  
  
Freezer-Lo immaginavo.......come hai potuto farmi le corna così spudoratamente?????  
  
Freezer girl- Beh, ci sono dei buoni motivi....  
  
Freezer- Davvero?? Allora elencali!  
  
Freezer girl- 1.Lui è un Elfo 2.E' un figone 3. E' dolce e gentile  
  
Freezer- E poi?  
  
Freezer girl-4. Ha i capelli  
  
Tutti-................................................  
  
Freezer girl-5. Come tutti gli Elfi, è immortale  
  
Freezer e Vegeta- COOOOOOOOOSA??????????? Quei 'esseri inferiori sono immortali?????  
  
Freezer- Che brutta ç°ç°ç@#òasdò°°ç@#[ù@è@èàò!!!!!!!!!!!!!#@#@[@èòà*è^'^è!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Freezer girl- Ma che 'zzo stai dicendo????????????  
  
Freezer- Taci, non voglio + sentirti parlare, traditrice!!  
  
Freezer girl- Eddai, tanto si sapeva che tra noi non poteva esserci niente…  
  
Freezer- Ma se 6 tu che venivi a rompere le palle!!!!!! Dì che l'ho fatto per compassione….  
  
Kira- La smettiamo con questa conversazione privata???????????????????????  
  
Freezer girl- NON NE POSSO +!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BASTA INTERROMERMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tutti- MUOVITI A FINIRE DI PRESENTARCI QUESTI AVANZI DI GALERA CHE ABBIAMO FAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Elrond- Salve! Io sono Elrond figlio di Earendil, figlio di Tuor, figlio di Turgon, figlio di Fingolfin, figlio di.........  
  
Freezer girl- E TU SMETTILAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
E gli tira un ceffone talmente forte che quel povero Mezzelfo(per favore, non voglio spiegare perché è Mezzo uomo e mezzo elfo)sviene x circa 10 minuti.  
  
Freezer girl- Lui è Gimli, è un Nano  
  
Gimli- Questo posto fa schifo, voglio tornare nella mia miniera…  
  
Freezer girl non ne può +, allora miracolosamente si trasforma in ssj4, piglia Gimli, lo piega in 4 e con un calcione lo spedisce chissà dove...  
  
Freezer girl- QUALCUNO HA ANCORA DA OBIETTARE????????????????????????  
  
Tutti- N-no..  
  
Freezer girl- Bene, infine loro sono 2 uomini, Boromir e Aragorn…Aragorn è il figone..  
  
Aragorn- Io sono l'erede di Isildur; non Isildur stesso..  
  
Tutti- EH????????????????????????????????????  
  
Freezer girl- Ehmmm….lasciate perdere, non è molto sano di mente  
  
Goku- Per favore, basta mangiamo!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta- Ora che ci hai presentato i tuoi amichetti, falli sloggiare che noi dobbiamo mangiare e sono già le 3!!!!!!!!  
  
Freezer girl- Ma…veramente devono mangiare anche loro qui  
  
Kira- Ma….non c'è spazio! Come facciamo?  
  
Freezer girl- Beh, io potrei stare in braccio a Legolas…  
  
Frodo- E io in braccio a FG(abbrevio altrimenti sclero!)!  
  
FG- Taci, scemo!  
  
E gli tira un pugno in testa.  
  
Così tutti prendono posto come possono e iniziano a mangiare, ma inevitabilmente iniziano le zuffe: i 4 hobbit cominciano a fare a pugni perché ognuno continua a fregare la roba all'altro, gli Elfi cominciano a discutere su quale delle casate degli Elfi sia la + importante e pure loro cominciano a menarsi, Vegeta che li prende a pugni tutti perché vuole far rissa, e comincia pure con Goku, fino a quando l'ordine non viene ristabilito dalle donne(eheheheh….).  
  
Sam- Io ho ancora fame…  
  
Goku- A chi lo dici….  
  
FG- Ma se siete i 2 che hanno mangiato di +, maiali!  
  
Kira- E ora che si fa?  
  
Vegeta- Anch' io ho ancora fame!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Haldir- Se vuoi ho un po' di pan di via degli Elfi…  
  
Vegeta- Ma sparisci tu e il tuo pan di via degli Elfi!!!!!!!!  
  
Kira-QUALCUNO MI DICE COSA SI FAAAAAAAAAA?????????????????????????????????  
  
Merry- Ora ci si fa una bella fumata….  
  
Tutti- ?????????????????????????????  
  
Merry- Beh?Che c'è? Non si può fumare un p ò di erba-pipa dopo pranzo?  
  
FG- Il solito fumato….  
  
Trunks- Ehi, compare! Non è che me la fai provare?  
  
SCIAFF! Bulma gli tira subito uno schiaffone- Trunks, non t permette + ! Il mio Trunksino non fa certe cose!  
  
#17-Dammi un po' qua…  
  
E rifila a Merry la pipa e fa una boccata….  
  
#17-Wow…questa cosa, oserei dire è…allucinogena !Oh, ma guarda ci sono le farfalline….e mi stanno volando attooooooooooooooorno….huuuuuuuuuu…..  
  
Tutti-………………….  
  
FG- In effetti allucinogena è la parola esatta…………  
  
Kira- Allora, facciamo qualcosa o stiamo qui a bazzicare fino a sera??????????????????????  
  
Akuma- Andiamo a scippare altri pantaloni a Legato???  
  
Tuttti- NO!  
  
Akuma- Uffa…………..  
  
Piccolo- Un po' di meditazione?  
  
Vegeta- Ma te la sogni, musoverde!  
  
Aragorn- Io ho Narsil, la Spada che Fu Rotta!!  
  
Tutti-?????????????????????????????????????  
  
FG- E' normale, certe volte a questi attacchi…  
  
Boromir- Io propongo di legare FG, di portarla in qualche luogo appartato e………  
  
Elrond- Ci sto!  
  
Frodo- Io pure!  
  
FG-SMETTETELA PERVERTITI!!!  
  
Goten- Uhmmmmmmm……….CI SONO!  
  
Tutti-?  
  
Goten- Andiamo all'isola di Muten!!!  
  
Kira-……………………..queste idee così innovative mi fanno alzare la pressione……………  
  
Pipino- No, ehi, noi hobbit non amiamo l'acqua, e non sappiamo nuotare  
  
Bulma- Puoi sempre rimanere qui con me…  
  
Vegeta- Taci, donna!!!!!!!!  
  
FG- Bene allora andiamo a trovare Muten, tanto di meglio non abbiamo altro da fare…  
  
Frodo- Io ci vengo solo se stai in bikini……  
  
Boromir- Facciamo prima e stai senza, che è meglio!  
  
Tutti-…………………………….  
  
Cell- Miiii ma 'sti 2 sono usciti da un film porno? Siete peggio di Muten…..  
  
FG- Dovete scusarli….la loro depravazione supera ogni limite……..  
  
Finhalmente, dopo aver calmato "gli spiriti bollenti" , si parte per l'isola di Muten, raggiunta con non pochi problemi dato che gli amici di FG non sapevano volare, e per farli stare sulla macchina, avevano chiuso Frodo e Boromir nel bagagliaio (con grande piacere di FG…ihihihih).  
  
Ore 6,tutti quanti in spiaggia: la banda di DB fa il bagno, Piccolo che usa Sam come un punching ball con Kira(avevano nostalgia di Popo e non trovava nulla di + somigliante..),Merry e Pipino fanno le sabbiature, FG prende il sole con Legolas, Haldir fa i castelli di sabbia, Aragorn cerca di abbattere le palme con la spada, Akuma è scappata con la macchina perché aveva una questione da sbrigare(sarà forse scippare una certa cosa a una certa persona?Bah…), Thunder ogni tanto prendeva il sole, ogni tanto aiutava Piccolo e Kira a picchiare Sam, mentre Muten, Frodo, Boromir ed Elrond (che hanno fatto subito amicizia con quel vecchio maniaco) cercano un modo per sfilare il pezzo di sopra alle ragazze (Muten) e a FG(gli altri 2….),inutilmente dato che al primo( e ultimo) tentativo (che prevedeva di lanciarsi direttamente sulle "prede") se le prendono tutti di santa ragione, soprattutto lo hobbit che, poverino, è a malapena + grande di Jaozi e viene spiaccicato per terra…  
  
  
  
La sera, altra grande festa!! Un gran falò sulla spiaggia(fatto con le palme abbattute da Aragorn) a cantare canzoni sul mare, a raccontarsi storie…..in poche parole, a rompersi le scatole!!!!  
  
Kira- Uffa, ma è possibile che non abbiamo mai niente da fare??????  
  
FG- Abbiamo molta poca fantasia……..  
  
Muten- Andiamo a guardare la TV…….  
  
FG- Se sono i soliti canali HOT, te lo puoi scordare…  
  
Elrond, Boromir e Frodo- Trasmettiamo noi in diretta!!! Serve una volontaria….FG, hai impegni?  
  
1.1 FG- Comincio ad innervosirmi…  
  
Boromir- Sì, dai le ragazze cattive mi piacciono di +….  
  
E intanto "mette le mani" dove sarebbe sconsigliato metterle…infatti FG diventa una iena, lo prende e lo ficca a testa in giù nella sabbia.  
  
Thunder- Uffa, non ne posso +!!!!!!Andiamo a guardarci MATRIX!!  
  
Goku-No, io voglio vedere HEIDI!  
  
Vegeta- Non 6 solo stupido, 6 pure vaccaro….  
  
E la rissa ricomincia per circa 10 minuti……dopo di che, le rispettive mogli calmano i propri mariti..  
  
Chichi e Bulma- Basta fare cagnara!!!!!! Noi vogliamo vedere BEAUTIFUL!!!!!!!!  
  
Kira- Ma x favore!!!!!!!! Guardiamoci un bel film horror che è meglio!  
  
FG- Esatto!  
  
Goten- No, io voglio guardare SARANNO FAMOSI!!!  
  
Trunks- Pure io!!! Ci sono certe gnocche…  
  
SCIAFF!! Ennesimo schiaffone da parte della madre….  
  
Goku- Io voglio guardare C'E' POSTA PER TE, con Maria de Filippi!!!  
  
Vegeta-Taci Kakaroth!!!!! Io voglio vedere IL GLADIATORE!!!  
  
Goku- Maria de Filippi!  
  
Vegeta- Russel Crow!  
  
Goten- Saranno famosi!  
  
Bulma e Chichi- Beautiful!  
  
Aragorn- Sauron, ti sconfiggerò!  
  
Tutti-??????????????????????????????????????????  
  
FG e Kira- BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Non si guarda niente se continuate a fare così!!!!!!!!!!! Ora entriamo, accendiamo la TV e quello che c'è, c'è!  
  
"Super Quark: la vita dei procioni": neanche a dirlo, tutti decidono all'unanimità di cambiare canale…ma, anche se stanno trasmettendo IL PATRIOTA, le donne devono rinunciare all'idilliaca visione di Mel Gibson e Jason Isaacs(noooo…sigh sigh) e si decide di giocare a strip-poker(con grande approvazione degli uomini, ovvio…), ovvero chi perde, si toglie un indumento.Dopo 5 partite, per uno STRANISSIMO caso, e donne non si sono tolte ancora niente, mentre Vegeta, Elrond, Goten e Muten(argh!!!!!) sono rimasti in pantaloni…  
  
FG- Huhuhu…mi sento vincente…e sento che presto qualcuno finirà in mutande…  
  
Elrond- Ti piacerebbe, eh?  
  
FG- Come se non ti avessi mai visto, anche senza……  
  
Tutti- !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FG- Ehm…..era uno scherzo!  
  
Freezer- La tipa è divenuta alquanto di facili costumi….  
  
FG- Ringrazia il cielo che tu non hai abiti e non puoi giocare, altrimenti saresti già sul tavolo nudo a ballare "9 settimane e ½"..  
  
Freezer- E tu ringrazia di non stare + con me, altrimenti non ti immagini cosa staresti facendo……  
  
Kira- Ma la volete finire voi 2????????????????????????  
  
FG- E' lui che ha cominciato!!!  
  
Vegeta- Ragazzi, ho chiuso….e i miei pantaloni sono salvi!  
  
Goten- Pure io!  
  
Elrond- D'oh….  
  
FG- Ahahahah…hai perso! Ora togliti i pantaloni!  
  
Elrond- Ma neanche tra 2000 anni!  
  
Kira- Ehi, le regole sono regole, togliteli o ti facciamo nero di lividi!  
  
FG-??????????  
  
Kira- Mi sono fatta prendere un po' la mano…eheheh…..  
  
FG- Allora????  
  
Elrond- ç°çàà@#àò++[]à..°§òà……  
  
E si leva la calzamaglia (gli elfi non portano pantaloni)……….  
  
FG-Ehi…un momento….girati!  
  
Elrond- No, ehi, noooooo!  
  
FG- Che schifo! C 'hai il perizoma!!!!!!  
  
Thunder- Oddiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiio sto per svenire!!!!!!!!  
  
Haldir- Uao………  
  
Tutti- !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Haldir- Che c'è???? Non ho detto niente!  
  
Elrond- Che umiliazione……..  
  
FG- Bene, direi che si può ricominciare…chi da le carte?  
  
Frodo- Ioioioioioioioioioioioioioio!  
  
FG- Miiiiiii ho capito, calmati! E vedi di dare buone carte, altrimenti ti abbasso di 5 cm!  
  
10 minuti dopo….  
  
Goten- Evviva! Salvo!  
  
Tutti- Anch'io…  
  
FG- No-non è po-possibile…  
  
Tutti-?  
  
FG- Ho perso……non è possibile, io non ho mai perso a questo gioco…  
  
Freezer- Si vede che hai perso l'abilità di un tempo..  
  
FG- Grrrrrrrrrrrrr……….Frodo, hai trassato, m 'hai rifilato le carte + schifose!  
  
Frodo- E io cosa centro?????? Se 6 sfigata non è colpa mia…….  
  
FG-………………..  
  
Boromir- Beh???? Allora, muoviti, non vorremo restare qui tutta la notte spero! Devi toglierti la T-shirt!  
  
FG- Vi siete messi d'accordo….ma ve la faccio pagare…  
  
E dopo incitazioni, fischi e roba del genere, la povera sfigata si toglie la maglietta…  
  
E da quella partita, stranamente le donne hanno cominciato a perdere tutte quante, fino a che non sono rimasti tutti, ma proprio tutti, in intimo( che situazione…)…..l'aria comincia a essere tesa, e i maschi….NO COMMENT!!!  
  
FG- Ehi, ma cos'è 'sta storia che tutti gli Elfi hanno il perizoma??????? Non avevo mai notato…  
  
Legolas- Io non ce l'ho…  
  
Vegeta- Finalmente il fidanzatino è riuscito a dire 4 parole!E' da quando è arrivato che non ha aperto bocca…  
  
Legolas- Parlo solo quando serve…  
  
Vegeta- Huuuuuuuuu….abbiamo il filosofo tra di noi…  
  
Kira- Taci, uomo alto come un cellulare con l'antenna tirata giù….dai, ultima partita! Ora si deciderà chi dovrà rimanere nudo……..  
  
Frodo- Ho un presentimento……..  
  
FG- Non ci sperare, pervertito!  
  
Piccolo- Spero che sia Kira…  
  
Kira- Ehi! Non ti basto già a casa???????  
  
Tutti-…………….  
  
Kira- Ops…..  
  
Freezer- Allora, giocate!  
  
Minuti interminabili, tutti quanti preoccupati, ma soprattutto curiosi di vedere a chi fosse toccato…….  
  
Dopo ¼ d'ora ecco il responso: tutti salvi, 1 perdente. Anzi una, dato che si tratta di FG……..inevitabile l'esulto di tutti i presenti, e la disperazione di FG ,che si sentiva morire…….  
  
FG- Dai ,ragazzi non vorrete sul serio……..  
  
Tutti i maschi(anche quelli che non ci azzeccavano un tubo)- Certo che vogliamo!  
  
FG- Sigh sigh……che situazione del piffero…  
  
Ma prima che FG potesse salire in piedi sul tavolo e levarsi il reggiseno, ecco che, dalla sua profonda meditazione interviene………….Legolas!!!!!! che salta sul tavolo….  
  
Legolas- Non potete farlo! E' la mia tipa!  
  
Boromir- Scendi di lì, cretino di un Elfo, tanto tu la puoi vedere quando vuoi…….  
  
Frodo- Perché dovresti divertirti solo tu???????  
  
Legolas- Lei non si spoglia per 4 pervertiti!(oooooohhhhhh, che animo sensibile…^-^)  
  
Bulma- Allora potresti farlo tu al posto suo!  
  
Ma perché gli Elfi prendono sempre tutto sul serio?????? In men che non si dica, Legolas si strappa le mutande restando immobile davanti a tutti……..( questa + o – la faccia di tutti( O.O) FG vorrebbe sprofondare………  
  
Aragorn- Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!Uomo armato!!!!!Combatti!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta- Eheheh…Freezer, ecco il vero motivo per cui ha fatto le corna……  
  
Bulma- FG……  
  
FG(che è in stato di semicoscienza)- S-sì?  
  
Bulma- Ti ho mai detto che 6 una ragazza fortunata?  
  
Allora FG si riprende e si mette davanti all'Elfo per coprire quello "scenario" che aveva turbato un po' tutti ….non l'avesse mai fatto!!! Infatti alla vista della sua tipa in intimo, in questa situazione, e soprattutto, questa posizione così equivoca, Legolas perde il controllo, prende FG per una caviglia e tira via in camera, mentre gli atri osservano la scena ammutoliti…..  
  
Thunder- Ehmmmmmmmmm…………facciamo una passeggiata?  
  
Tutti- Sì!  
  
Così tutti escono e si trovano qualcosa da fare: Merry e Pipino imparano da Goten a rollare le canne con l'erba -pipa, Frodo e Boromir si picchiano perché tutti e 2 vogliono l'Anello del Potere, Elrond e Haldir si chiudono in camera….meglio non immaginare a far cosa (lo sapevo che qui gatta ci cova ^-^)!!Muten cerca di far smettere Boromir e Frodo dandogli delle riviste porno, e tutti e 3 si mettono sulla spiaggia a leggerle, anzi a guardarle!! Cell invece duella con Aragorn, e le coppiette intanto pomiciano….e quella povera anima di Freezer cerca di suicidarsi(ormai contro Legolas non può + niente….ihihihih)  
  
  
  
Sono passati 6 mesi da quella serata, e molte cose sono accadute: FG NON è rimasta incinta (e voi non portate sfiga!), e lui e Legolas sono andati a vivere in Amazzonia, nella giungla, dato che a Legolas piacevano tanto gli alberi, ma dopo un po' si sono stufati e sono tornati in città….a vivere su una palma davanti alla casa di Muten!!!  
  
Elrond e Haldir sono diventati gay(ma non si era capito? Eheheh…) e sono scappati alle Maldive, Boromir e Frodo sono diventati dei registi di film pornografici(tra i loro film, i + conociuti sono L'uono che sussurrava ai cavalli: "Basta!", Uno per tutti tutti dentro uno, i Porkemon), e il loro successo sta annullando la concorrenza di Tinto Brass…Cell e Aragorn sono diventati amici e fanno gli attori nel telefilm "I cavalieri della Tavola Rotonda" anche se ogni tanto Aragorn ha ancora i suoi attacchi….Merry e Pipino sono entrati nel mondo degli spacciatori e si sono fatti i soldi grazie all'erba-pipa, ….#17 non si sa come stia, probabilmente l'effetto dell'erba non è ancora finito….e Jaozi, Tensing e Gimli?Beh, di Jaozi e Tensing che siano ancora vivi nonostante il volo e siano tornati in Lapponia a cavalcare le renne…di Gimli invece nulla si sa, e meno male…..e Freezer???? Quel poverino si è suicidato, ma a FG non è che gli importi….(non è vero cmq…..)^-^  
  
Qui finisce questa stupida storia, che non ha né capo né coda, e la prima abbastanza decente che scrivo…..il seguito??????? Forse…non si sa…quando avrò l'ispirazione come ho avuto oggi….^-^ 


End file.
